Manual de supervivencia básica de Steve Rogers
by Sawako'chann02
Summary: El capitán América estaba convencido que vivir bajo el mismo techo con otros cinco superhéroes no sería tarea fácil. Era el jefe del equipo, y por lo tanto, el encargado de mantener el orden y preservar la paz que muchas veces se veía interrumpida hasta por nimiedades. Bruce, para ayudarle, le había regalado un cuaderno para que hiciera sus notas respecto a ellos. Stony. One-shot.


_Tal parece que a mí me encanta publicar en las madrugadas._

_Este pequeño one-shot es un escrito al que me lancé mientras buscaba una tarjeta de cumpleaños (?) confieso que al principio quise hacer una historia trágica sobre una canción que me encanta (y que probablemente haré después) pero tras la recomendación de Darkmoon, decidí hacer algo con humor (o intento de ello)_

_No sabía bien en qué clasificación poner el fic, pero para más seguro me decidí por esta. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Manual de supervivencia básica de Steve Rogers.**

Steve Rogers estaba convencido que vivir bajo el mismo techo con otros cinco superhéroes, no sería tarea fácil. Siempre lo supo desde el momento en que los vio por primera vez en la batalla contra los Chitauri; lo supo cuando Nick Fury los convocó a una junta y orilló a Stark a ofrecerles su Torre como un centro de reunión; lo sabía incluso ahora, después de casi un año de vivir con ellos.

Todo había dado un gran giro en los acontecimientos, tan grandes, que de repente él se sintió atraído por el hombre de hierro, y éste a su vez también. No supo en qué momento llovió la noticia de que sus encuentros casuales habían dado paso a una relación. O intento de ella. Realmente no tenía un nombre oficial, pero con Tony Stark nunca había nada sólido. "Increíble, pero no imposible" había escuchado decir a coro al par de asesinos. Después vio que disimuladamente Clint entregaba un fajo de billetes a Natasha, con una mueca contenida de estupor y rendición. Creyó que era la primera vez que veía sonreír a la agente Romanoff, y no precisamente de alegría.

Pero Steve no se preocupaba por eso, tampoco es como si le hiciera falta un título a la especie de relación que mantenía con el excéntrico castaño. Lo que en realidad preocupaba al Capitán América era olvidar la serie de reglas que tenía que seguir para que la convivencia sana y tranquila se diera paso en la especie de hogar que habían construido. Era el jefe del equipo, y por lo tanto, el encargado de mantener el orden y preservar la paz que muchas veces se veía interrumpida hasta por nimiedades. Así que Bruce, en su intento por ayudarle, le había regalado un cuaderno en blanco para que aparte de dibujar en su tiempo libre, tuviera la oportunidad de hacer sus notas respecto a ellos. Ah, Bruce _siempre_ tan pacífico.

**Regla número 1.- Cuando Natasha elige una hora para salir de misión, siempre, SIEMPRE, tienes que ser puntual.**

Mientras trotaba por Central Park, viendo los árboles rodearle con aquel increíble y verde follaje, Steve se dijo a sí mismo que aquel sería un buen día. Llegaría a la Torre, tomaría una ducha, almorzaría junto con el equipo y entonces podría sentarse a ver una película con Clint o con quien estuviera disponible. Había ciertas veces en que Tony aparecía de la nada y los acompañaba sin preguntar si quiera cuál era el nombre de la cinta.

Tras un gran suspiro bebió de su agua y caminó tranquilamente hacia la Torre que ya se alzaba imponente entre tantos rascacielos a la mitad de Nueva York. Bueno, era hora de admitir que ese lugar seguía apantallándolo y aún no se creía que durmiera en uno de los pisos más altos y que menos se veían desde la altura del piso gracias a la luz del Sol. Finalmente puso un pie dentro del elevador e indicó el número hacia el que deseaba ir.

—Como ordene, Capitán Rogers. —contestó la voz robótica de Jarvis. Steve estuvo a punto de contestar, pero frunció los labios al acordarse de que aquella voz era simplemente una máquina. Una que muchas veces era más elocuente que su excéntrico creador.

Al atravesar la sala común, lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fueron dos voces que reconocería a distancia: Natasha y Tony. Él sabía bien que esos dos discutían y se picaban la cresta uno al otro con frecuencia, pero sus riñas no pasaban de lo normal y hasta cierto punto eran divertidas.

Con un suspiro saludó a Banner, quien bebía tranquilamente de su taza de café, y a Clint, quien apenas y lo miró; estaba muy sumergido con su carcaj. Steve pensó que aquella no era una buena relación entre hombre-objeto. Barton parecía tener cierta adoración a su estuche de flechas. ¿Cómo le llamaban? Ah, sí: _fetiche_.

—Me alegra verte, Capitán. —la voz que lo recibió al introducirse en la sala de reuniones, fue la de nada menos que el Director. Fury le saludaba desde una pantalla holográfica. Él alzó la mano como respuesta y luego tomó asiento entre los dos personajes que estaban enviándose cuchillos con los ojos—. Iba a cortar la comunicación como estos dos siguieran peleando. —

—¿Cuál es la misión y cuál es el problema? —con tono exasperado giró la vista hacia Tony, quien no quitó el ceño fruncido ni las largas amenazas hacia la agente hasta que él tomó cartas en el asunto y lo hizo callar con una orden. Ahora el castaño estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho negándose a mirarlo.

—La misión es La Casa Blanca. —respondió Natasha con su inescrutable e inquebrantable voz. Steve asintió, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y preguntar más detalles, la voz del engreído Tony Stark retumbó por toda la habitación.

—¿Cuidar al presidente para que aborde un jodido avión es una misión? —cuestionó hoscamente y con un tinte de ironía que dejaba entrever lo molesto que estaba—. El Capitán América, Iron Man, y la asesina a sueldo más terrorífica, serán los malditos guardaespaldas del presidente en su peligroso vuelo a Japón. ¡Es una mentada de mad-¡

—¡Stark! —Steve cortó la blasfemia que el otro estuvo a punto de lanzar contra los presentes. Bien, Tony tenía un punto. Ellos estaban para servir a la patria, sí; cuidar de los ciudadanos, también. ¿Pero vigilar al presidente en un simple vuelo? No lo convencía. Sin embargo, la larga mirada que le dirigió Nick le hizo sentir el peso de ser el jefe del equipo. Guardó silencio por tensos minutos en los que el pie de Tony retumbando firmemente contra la alfombra fue lo único que se dejó escuchar—. Lo haremos. —reafirmó. El pie de inmediato se detuvo, y tras otra fulminante mirada, el castaño se puso de pie.

—¡Joder, Capitán!, ¿Por qué no va Légolas?, ¿O Hulk? Seguro que nadie se acercaría si ven a un hombre verde abordando un avión. —movía las manos frenéticamente, haciendo notar la desaprobación de la noticia—. ¡Yo tengo una maldita empresa que liderar, y también me parto el culo en el taller haciéndole mejoras a los Quinjets de mierda de S.H.I.E.L.D., y-!

—¡Stark! —en su segundo llamado de atención, sintió que aquella noche la pasaría solo en su cama por la larga y furiosa mirada que Tony le mandó antes de guardar silencio y volver a su puesto sin objetar nada más. Su día se había ido al carajo, por como pintaba la situación—. ¿A qué hora salimos? —sobó el puente de su nariz.

—A las dieciséis en punto. —habló Natasha, quien parecía igual o más de cansada y estresada que el propio líder del equipo—. No quiero retrasos, ni un minuto más. —y salió de la sala. Steve miró a Tony, quien sin siquiera verlo, abrió también la puerta y salió dejando tras de sí un sonoro golpe.

Steve miró su reloj sólo para comprobar que tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para tomar una ducha, almorzar, y quizá, tratar de convencer a Tony que la misión no estaba tan mal e iba a distraerlos. Y mientras hacía planes en su mente e iba de aquí para allá buscando su nuevo traje—_por fin libre de mallas que le cortaban la circulación de todas las partes de su cuerpo, sí, todas—_se vio a sí mismo teniendo apenas diez minutos para tomar un vaso con zumo de naranja.

Iba por la mitad cuando Tony apareció, con la misma ropa que lo había visto antes y al parecer, enojado aún. Bostezó y se preparó una tapa de café sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero decidió que no era buena idea, puesto que sólo generaría una pelea que les quitaría los preciados minutos contados. Natasha entró en escena entonces.

—Ocho minutos con cincuenta y siete segundos, Cap. —le palmeó el hombro mientras también tomaba un vaso para servirse algo de jugo. Su mirada filosa atravesó a Tony—. Y tú, más vale que utilices estos minutos para mover su trasero y ponerte el estúpido traje, o me veré obligada a ponértelo yo misma. Ni un maldito minuto tarde, Stark. —y se marchó tan pacífica y ligera como si nunca hubiese hecho una amenaza.

Steve por supuesto, estuvo listo a los tres minutos. A su lado en el sofá, Natasha miraba constantemente su reloj, contando en su mente segundo tras segundo. De retraso, obviamente. Porque la hora dada ya había pasado y el señor millonario no aparecía por las escaleras ni por el elevador.

—Más vale que empieces a correr, Stark. —se burló Clint con una sonrisa mientras seguía adorando sus preciadas flechas letales, arrumbado aún en el sofá. El mencionado llegó desde su taller con una sonrisa.

—Lamento llegar tarde. —se disculpó. Pero por esa cara, era obvio que mentía—. No, realmente no me importa. —se encogió de hombros y le palmeó el hombro al Capitán. Natasha lo contempló desde su lugar con la mirada más letal que le daba a sus enemigos—. Cariño, si no te apuras el presidente llegará más retrasado de lo normal. —y se encaminó al elevador con una pose triunfal.

—¡Cuídate de Nat! —fue la última advertencia que le hizo Clint antes de que las puertas de la caja metálica—_como Steve le llamaba a veces_—se cerraran.

Pero desde que habían abordado el Quinjet, Steve se dio cuenta de que algo le hacía falta a Tony. Lo escaneó varias veces pero simplemente no dio con aquello. El castaño pareció notarlo también, porque tras diez minutos de vuelo_—casi acercándose al punto de encuentro_—una luz roja apreció encenderse en su cerebro.

—¡La armadura, la olvidé! —y tras un gruñido de rabia en el que la agente Romanoff giró el Quinjet para regresar a la Torre, Steve pudo divisar la leve y siniestra sonrisa de complacencia que se marcó en el rostro de millonario. Rodó los ojos y simplemente suspiró. Porque Stark siempre ganaba de una u otra forma.

Cuando estaban acercándose a la pista de aterrizaje, divisaron entre el aire que el transporte causaba, a Bruce. Limpiaba sus lentes mientras sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser un maletín de rojo y dorado fusionados. Tony se acercó a la puerta y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. Así, en Quinjet se puso en marcha de nuevo, pero tony no previó que Natasha encendiera el piloto automático y se acercara hacia ellos con pasos amenazantes.

El puño que se estampó contra su nariz, le trajo consecuencias graves como un sangrado que le manchó el traje Armani, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la agente, y la ligera burla de Steve que le pasó un trozo de papel y le palmeó la espalda con gusto.

**Regla número 2.- Nunca permitir que Tony Stark te rete a beber.**

Steve fue consciente del resoplido que dejó escapar Tony Stark al día siguiente de regresar de su peligrosa misión. Clint no pudo evitar burlarse abiertamente de su necedad por llevarle la contraria a Natasha y perder en ello tanta sangre. Bruce mantenía una sonrisa oculta tras su taza de café; Natasha estaba tan impasible pero sus ojos contenían un destello de orgullo. Thor… bueno, Thor sonreía sin motivo alguno. Y Steve tampoco podía ocultar que ver a Tony Stark con una bandita blanca alrededor del tabique de su nariz—_ahora roja, e hinchada con toques morados_—le era gracioso.

Tony gruñó y le enseñó el dedo medio. Clint dejó escapar una carcajada y siguió comiendo de su cereal. Pero el tecnológico hombre no parecía querer quedar en mal alrededor de sus compañeros.

—Salgamos a beber un día de estos, ya saben, para no añejarnos. ¿Qué dicen? —pero tras el tono amigable—_si se le puede llamar así_—que empleó, nadie le creyó. O casi nadie, porque Thor se emocionó visiblemente ante la idea.

—¡Me parece perfecto que los midgardianos quieran fortalecer sus lazos con algo tan simbólico como lo es un buen tarro de cerveza! —y tras una sonrisa brillante, convenció al equipo de ir a relajarse un rato del estrés diario. Steve habría estado de acuerdo si: a) Tony no tuviera una sonrisa sospechosa en el rostro; y b) Estuviera seguro que nadie cometería una estupidez.

Por supuesto, los dos puntos eran de temer.

Aquella noche, con ropas casuales y que los hicieron pasar gratamente desprevenidos de cualquier tipo de fans y enemigos, pudieron encontrar paz en un local a las afueras de Nueva York. A Steve le agradó el lugar. Era una cabaña espaciosa y tranquila donde los trabajadores y amigos se iban a beber un par de cervezas antes de volver a casa. Todos habían evitado a decisión unánime—_para frustración de Stark_—que preferían un lugar tranquilo a uno de esos lugares ruidosos que él solía frecuentar y que podía dejarlos al descubierto más fácilmente.

—Hey, _Capsicle_. —un leve golpecito chocó contra su hombro y él se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de la idea. Tony le sonrió seductoramente mientras tomaba un banco y se sentaba a su lado, apoyando también los codos en la barra— ¿No tomas demasiado, eh?, ¿qué tal un reto? —le envolvió con esos ojos color chocolate que reflejaban—_para Steve_—sus claras intenciones. Ah, así que se trataba de esto. Tony Stark estaba buscando que las burlas del grupo caminaran de dirección hacia otra persona y dejaran de molestarlo con su golpe en la nariz. Steve era el blanco.

—Por supuesto. —se encogió de hombros y Tony llamó al mesero pidiendo una ronda de cervezas para comenzar. Steve estuvo a punto de contarle su secreto para desanimarlo, pero se mordió la lengua tras la mirada feroz que tony le mandó. Seguía enojado por la misión aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Pues bien, Stark iba a recibir una lección—. Te advierto que soy buen tomador. —tomó con su mano el pequeño barril de cerveza que le entregaron. Olía delicioso y estaba burbujeante y fría. Se le antojó beber más que nunca.

—Hasta caer. —y ni la sonrisa, ni la bandita sobre su nariz se esfumaron cuando dieron el primer sorbo largo. Steve sintió que su garganta se refrescaba y que la noche pintaba para ser larga, muy larga. Y satisfactoria también.

Tony se la pasó brindando con él, en un claro—_y más que obvio_—intento por embriagarlo, pero a la doceava ronda, Steve le confesó abiertamente con una sonrisa que el alcohol no le hacía ni cosquillas. Stark que en esos momentos parecía mantequilla derretida sobre su banco, lo miró con esos increíbles ojos entrecerrados por el exceso de alcohol y una clara ofensa marcada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué-_hip_-cara-_hip_-carajos, no me lo dijis-_hip_ antes? —le amenazó con un débil dedo que se balanceaba al igual que él. Steve aguantó la risa y se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de partir. Pagó la cuenta_—con la tarjeta de crédito de Tony que para algo tenía que servir—_y le indicó a su equipo—_o a los que quedaban sobrios—_que era hora de marcharse.

Natasha y Clint dieron el último trago a su vodka mientras iban por Thor, que había arrasado con dos barriles de cerveza y seguía bebiendo como si fuera gratis_—en realidad lo era para todos excepto para la cuenta de Tony—_y lo manipulaban para que soltara al barman de las solapas que en ese punto estaba intimidado por la gran altura del Dios—_que parecía por la ropa más bien un leñador salvaje—_el que no hacía más que llorarle sus penas sobre estar lejos de Jane. Bruce, desde su puesto jugando billar, se retiró de sus contrincantes estrechándoles la mano y prometiendo_—¿en serio?—_volver pronto.

Steve se cargó al hombro a Tony como el costal de papas que había pasado a ser, y todos entraron en el convertible. Apretados y con dos borrachos a bordo, llegaron a cuestas a la Torre, donde Jarvis los recibió amablemente y con un deje de burla. Steve se preguntó si en serio la máquina no era más bien un hombre atrapado en el laboratorio de Tony. Bruce se retiró alegando que estaba algo _agitado_ por los acontecimientos y que prefería descansar. Los agentes—_con gran dominio sobre la bebida_—tranquilizaron al Capitán América y le aseguraron que Thor amanecería vivo y en su recámara. Steve dudó sobre ambas cosas cuando Thor accidentalmente colocó una gran mano sobre el trasero de la agente Romanoff que lo conducía por el brazo izquierdo hacia su habitación.

Así que a él le tocó hacerse cargo de la persona que lo había retado y fracasado en su intento por hacerlo quedar mal ésta vez. Lo cargó y aventó casi sin cuidado sobre su espaciosa cama, y viendo la condición de bulto en que se encontraba el millonario, no tuvo más remedio que sentarlo para quitarle sus prendas y que durmiera más cómodo. Una suave risa de borracho inundó la habitación, y Tony entreabrió los ojos para decir incoherencias y palabras obscenas; también hubo invitaciones de índole sexual que Steve dejó pasar con la mejor paciencia. Finalmente, cuando pudo ponerle el pijama, lo acostó para que descansara.

Una mano lo atrapó, y él se giró con una sonrisa. ¿Tony quería un beso de buenas noches después de tanta pelea y estrés? Se acercó para dárselo, pero un sonido grave proveniente de la garganta del millonario lo alejó tan rápido o más. De repente el asqueroso vómito con olor putrefacto se extendió por la ropa de Stark y por su barbilla. Steve hizo una mueca de asco y tuvo que tomar una decisión firme ante aquello. Porque su grado de paciencia tenía un límite.

Todos oyeron el grito que lanzó Tony Stark cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

**Regla número 3.- No dejar que Thor utilice el horno o cualquier aparato electrodoméstico**.

Por la mañana, cuando Steve estuvo lo suficientemente repuesto, se arrastró por la cocina hasta tocar un banco y sentarse sobre él. Apoyó ambas manos en el desayunador y observó con gesto cansado al emotivo Thor que se paseaba por todo el lugar tarareando una canción de Asgard. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan borracho y ahora parecer más vivo que el resto? Porque la Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón parecían estar en sus mismas condiciones. Dejaban ver por debajo de sus ojos la falta de sueño que la salida nocturna les ocasionó. Steve tampoco había dormido mucho, tratando de controlar a un enojado y medio borracho Tony que le gritaba improperios sin parar mientras él le quitaba los restos del vómito de la cara bajo el agua fría.

—¿Café para todos? —cuestionó el rubio de barba mientras se giraba a verlos. Todos asintieron levemente—. ¿Saben? Hoy que me desperté tenía un gran moratón en la costilla izquierda, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte ayer. ¡Es increíble que no lo recuerde! —y como si nada, volvió a sonreír y abrió el horno de microondas. Los ojos azules de Steve se clavaron en los agentes inmediatamente. Barton descubrió—_casualmente_—que sus manos eran de repente muy interesantes, y Natasha ni siquiera se inmutó. Steve recordó el incidente de la noche anterior.

Cuando el horno comenzó a trabajar, Steve finalmente pensó que aquel sería un buen día para tomar un descanso. Pero todo falló cuando un zumbido se hizo presente, llamando la atención de todos. Un _crack_ se escuchó más fuerte, seguido de otro, y otro. Todos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué metiste al horno? —preguntaron a coro. Thor—_que ya se había puesto el delantal dispuesto a ser buen compañero y lavar los trastes_—se giró.

—La cafetera. —respondió con inocencia.

Antes de que pudiesen hacer un movimiento para parar el curso del horno, éste hizo explotar la cara frontal de vidrio, ocasionando que los presentes se agacharan para no recibir el impacto. Thor, sorprendido y enojado por el ataque infernal de aquel aparato electrodoméstico, llamó a Mjolnir—_quien, por cierto, atravesó cuatro paredes que fueron contadas después—_y con un sonoro rugido, terminó por romper a pedazos el artefacto. El fuego se alzó poco después de la explosión y las alarmas de la torre se dispararon.

—¡¿Quién mierda nos ataca!? —la voz histérica de Tony se dejó escuchar a lo lejos. Todos se asomaron a la escena, donde Thor no era menos imponente llevando su martillo y un delantal sobre el que se leía "Buenos días para todos". Tony, por su parte, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, el rostro casi descompuesto y demacrado, venía en calzoncillos y con el guante de su traje a punto de disparar—. Jarvis, pide un nuevo horno a domicilio para esta misma tarde. —rugió con fastidio. Estaba descalzo, y a ojos de todos, la bandita sobre su nariz resaltaba más que nunca.

**Regla número 4.- Hacerle saber a Clint que los juegos de simulación son sólo juegos. Sus compañeros de equipo no son blancos. **

Tras el agotador suceso del medio día, todos había huido—_literalmente_—del grandísimo y estresado Tony Stark.

Ahora, tras escuchar todo un interminable documental sobre tecnología que Tony les obligó a ver a ambos rubios, por fin era casi una liberación que aquella enorme pantalla estuviese ocupada por Clint. Ante sus palabras era "aburrido" hablar sobre la tecnología, pero no lo era hacer uso de ella. Y ahí estaba Steve, sentado como un muñeco de trapo viendo al arquero disparar flechas virtuales a un montón de asesinos en la pantalla.

Tony había creado el juego sólo para que dejara de importunarlo—_molestarlo, a sus palabras, porque era como un grano de arena en el culo bien enterrado—_. Pero lo que Clint no comprendía, era que aquello era sólo un juego. Pasados todos los niveles el juego simplemente terminaba. Pero el espíritu del arquero era insaciable cuando se trataba de arrojar flechas. Así que después de terminado el juego, decidió que aquello podía seguir con sus compañeros Vengadores, ¿por qué no?

Steve se preparó desde su posición en la cocina, bebiendo jugo y leyendo las noticias. Natasha estaba sentaba a su lado.

—¿Confío en ti, Cap? —le cuestionó. Steve asintió. Entonces la lluvia de flechas—_letales y para nada inocentes_—fueron lanzadas en contra de ellos, pero Steve fue lo bastante ágil para sacar su escudo de quién sabe dónde y proteger a ambos. Clint tomó eso como un reto, y lo que comenzó como un juego terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla—_casi_—amistosa.

Thor, que estaba dormido sobre el sofá, fue sorprendido con una flecha que le picó el trasero. La alarma lo obligó a llamar a Mjolnir—_sí, de nuevo, rompiendo las mismas paredes que ya habían sido restauradas y que volverían a serlo, por lo visto—_y comenzando a luchar contra Clint de forma infantil. Natasha miró su reloj y supo que era hora que aquello parara. Salió del escondite que el capitán había hecho con su escudo. Antes de poder decir una palabra, una flecha atravesó el aire, incrustándose en su pierna. Entonces todo juego paró y Clint finalmente tragó en seco y se puso blanco cuando la mirada fiera de ella se cruzó con sus ojos.

Thor bajó lentamente el martillo y volvió a sentarse. Era hora de retirarse del juego y poner bandera blanca.

**Regla número 5.- Bruce Banner es un hombre pacífico y amable. Hulk no lo es.**

—¡Por favor Nat, suéltame!, ¡Fue un error! —gritaba Clint desde su posición. Natasha estaba haciéndole la peor llave que algún enemigo hubiera podido hacerle. Steve no sabía que ella era tan flexible. O inflexible, depende del pensamiento que tuviera.

—Ruégame más. —casi le cantó, mientras despiadadamente le enterraba las uñas en la mejilla izquierda—_como una araña_—y lo inmovilizaba del cuerpo con su rodilla izquierda. En verdad, Steve no podía creer que en menos de cinco minutos desde que la flecha la golpeó accidentalmente en la pierna, el escenario cambiara tan de repente.

Bruce apareció por el pasillo que daba a los laboratorios y pasó por su lado directo a la cocina. Observó con ojo crítico la situación y sonrió suavemente.

—Creo que me he perdido de mucho. —le dio un sorbo a su té frío y miró con diversión a Clint y Natasha. Steve asintió casi cansado, de no ser porque aquello le resultaba más entretenido que leer el periódico. Eran contadas las veces que se veía a un asesino profesional suplicar.

Pero entonces el escenario volvió a cambiar, porque Natasha dejó de torturarlo y lo dejó libre, pero Clint trató de vengarse y tomó una flecha entre sus dedos, aventándola sin necesidad del arco. Pero la agente previó su movimiento y esquivó ágilmente el ataque, girándose para mostrarle al arquero su dedo medio. Steve alzó su escudo a tiempo y la flecha golpeó en él para desviarse a un objetivo que nadie había contemplado.

Un gruñido provino detrás de Steve y él se alejó con una señal clara de peligro pintada en el rostro. Bruce respiró hondamente, pero no lo suficiente para tranquilizar el ataque que lo había puesto nervioso, porque lo habían agarrado con las defensas abajo. Steve se recordó no acercarse jamás a él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Tony en su primera misión cuando estaban tratando de capturar a Loki. Picarlo con cualquier objeto punzocortante no era buena idea. Tras una mueca arrepentida, Hulk se alzó rompiendo la ropa que portaba el doctor, y de paso, hundir el suelo que pisaba y estrellar el techo.

—¡Código rojo!—bramó el Capitán enfundándose de nuevo el escudo. Thor tomó a Mjolnir_—que había dejado cómodamente en donde se ponen las llaves—_y se lanzó al ataque, al igual que Black Widow y Haweye.

Minutos más tarde, Tony salió del taller y pensó para sí mismo que había mucho silencio en la Torre. Se encogió de hombros pensando que estaba volviéndose paranoico. Pero tras subir los escalones que lo separaban de la sala, su boca se entreabrió y dejó caer la taza vacía que llevaba para rellenar con café caliente.

Steve estaba tirado en el piso, jadeando con fuerza y con la ropa mal acomodada, pero con el escudo bien sujeto en la mano izquierda. Natasha, siempre con su pose de ruda, ésta vez había dejado caer la careta para dar paso a una mujer exhausta que se apoyaba en las piernas del Capitán—_se obligó a dejar pasar por alto la punzada de celos que aquello le dio_—Clint lloraba por su arco destruido y sus flechas semi-dobladas. Y finalmente, Thor liberaba apenas a un desnudo Doctor Banner. Todo estaba destruido. Lámparas caídas, los sofás rotos, la televisión—_sagrado monumento a la ociosidad—_estaba estrellada por la mitad. No fue necesario preguntar lo que había pasado, porque la magnitud del desastre y el tamaño de las huellas en su lujoso piso, se lo hicieron saber.

—Jarvis, háblale a Potts para que mande llamar al equipo necesario para que reparen _esto_. —se frotó las sienes y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al taller del que nunca debió salir—. ¡Y la cuenta de los daños va a cargo del sueldo miserable que les da S.H.I.E.L.D a todos! —y tras su grito, lo único que escuchó antes de subir de nuevo el volumen de su música, fue un gemido de resignación general.

**Regla número 6.- Natasha es una dama. Y sabe bailar.**

Como los trabajadores habían tenido que desmantelar la sala y la cocina para poder restaurarlas, y las habitaciones de los Vengadores eran demasiado aburridas como para pasar ahí el resto de la tarde-noche, Steve fue quien propuso salir a bailar. A pesar de que él no sabía hacerlo. La aceptación del grupo fue general—_aunque Tony seguía con el ceño fruncido—_pero quizá fue para hacer sentir mejor al Capitán acerca de una salida grupal que aceptó también.

Enfundados en sus mejores trajes de etiqueta, esperaban pacientes a que Natasha se dignara a aparecer. Se habían esmerado especialmente en esta ocasión, porque Tony propuso una velada en el _Empire of Dance,_ salón profesional de Baile más lujoso de toda la urbe. Y el millonario podía burlarle libremente ésta vez de Clint, quien trató de cubrir—_inútilmente_—las marcas que Natasha le había dejado en la mejilla con sus uñas. Thor se hizo una coleta baja para sujetar su cabello, logrando verse decente. Bruce, aún apenado por el suceso de la mañana, no paraba de enviarles miradas de disculpas a todos. Pero quien acaparó la atención total de Tony fue Steve, con ese estilo único.

Se acercó a él, y olvidando ya el enojo y estrés desde que fueron a esa estúpida misión del presidente, le dio un casto beso sobre la comisura de los labios. Steve le sonrió atrayéndolo con una mano que deslizó después por su mejilla hasta posarla en su mentón. Unió sus labios de nuevo, olvidando por un momento que había más gente presente. Pero a nadie de los otros tres pareció incomodarles el suceso, pues estaban pendientes de la entrada.

Entonces apareció, y dejó sin palabras a los hombres del equipo. Natasha bajó las escaleras del recibidor de la Torre enfundada en un elegante y sensual vestido negro, que marcaba sus curvas a la perfección; un corte en el lateral izquierdo dejaba ver su estilizada pierna cuando caminaba. Su cabello rojo fue echado hacia atrás y sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de rímel. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la visión de la bella dama que estaba mirándolos con suficiencia.

—A veces se me olvida que eres mujer, Nat. —fue el comentario soez que lanzó Clint, pero recibió un pellizco sobre la pierna que lo hizo retorcerse del dolor por cinco minutos, cortesía de la susodicha.

Fue cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por Tony, que todos supieron que aquella sería una noche inolvidable. Steve se relajó visiblemente, pero se sintió algo nervioso cuando al entrar, las personas y sus miradas viajaron por cada uno de ellos. Tony se acercó a él para murmurarle que estuviera tranquilo, antes de alejarse para pedir la mesa que había reservado Pepper por la tarde.

Fue la cena más pacífica que habían compartido, pero también divertida. Las anécdotas no se hicieron esperar, e incluso bromearon sobre el acontecimiento ocurrido al medio día. Tony seguía trayendo la bandita, pero su nariz estaba recobrando poco a poco su color. Por su parte, la herida reciente de Clint no parecía sanar. Y cuando Thor sacó a colación de nuevo su moratón el tamaño de un pie sobre su costilla, todos compartieron un silencio cómplice.

Tras un par de copas con moderación—_a orden de Steve_—después, cada quien había tomado pie hacia otro punto. Tony se acercó a una socia con quien seguía teniendo tratos amables cuando la veía—_una mujer de setenta años y quizá más operaciones que años—,_ Clint se había esfumado hacia la azotea porque la vista era increíble y no quería perdérsela. Thor estaba persiguiendo a los meseros para que le dieran más _Martinis_, dejándose tomar fotos con las mujeres. Steve estaba sentado, moviendo el pie y la cabeza al ritmo de la música suave del jazz. Miraba a las parejas danzar de un lado a otro, con una melancolía pesando sobre él.

—¿No invitarás a una dama a bailar? —una mano se estiró frente a sus ojos, y las gemas verdes de Natasha hicieron contacto con sus perlas del mar. Steve asintió y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, parándose en seco cuando Natasha lo dirigió hasta el centro de la pista— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó, tomando su posición y agarrando por el hombro suavemente al Capitán—. No me digas que no sabes bailar. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡No, no! no es eso. —se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza. Claro que sabía bailar, lo aprendió en todo ese lapso de tiempo—. Nunca he bailado frente a las demás personas. —confesó. Natasha asintió, pero no lo dejó marcharse.

—No mires a nadie. Imagina que estamos solos. —le recomendó tomándolo de nuevo por el hombro y juntando sus manos—. Yo te guiaré. —y entonces la música de la nueva canción comenzó, y con ellos el baile suave del Capitán y la agente.

Sus pies cobraron vida, y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaban dando vueltas por la pista como una pareja profesional. El ritmo era suave, pero lo bastante sensual para provocar pasos en los que el vestido negro se abría de la parte abierta. Natasha ahogaba risitas mientras sus caderas danzaban al compás de los movimientos de Steve. Porque bien había dicho que iba a guiarlo, pero por el agarre firme de él y su mirada segura, parecía lo contrario. En ningún momento la pisó y tampoco chocaron contra otra pareja. Es más, todos se abrieron espacio para dedicarles especial atención.

Tras un par de vueltas seguidas, Steve soltó a Natasha y la dejó girar. Ella se apoyó en el pie izquierdo haciendo relucir su zapatilla y su trabajada pierna. Le sonrió como si él fuera su siguiente objetivo y se acercó lentamente, un pie frente al otro hasta llegar y tomar al rubio por las solapas del traje. Entonces danzaron de nuevo al ritmo del jazz, y Steve descubrió que ella se movía como un cisne y pesaba como una pluma, cuando la levantó de la cintura suavemente al término de la canción.

Romanoff le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo sentir las orejas calientes, pero tras tomar su mano y regresar a sentarse, él le dio las gracias por la experiencia. La miró largamente mientras ella se echaba aire con un pañuelo. No sabía que supiera bailar tan bien. Pero supuso que al ser una agente, debía estar entrenada para todo tipo de misiones. Steve pensó que aquella noche era maravillosa.

Desde el otro lado de la pista y habiendo presenciado todo aquel espectáculo con una copa estrujada en su mano derecha, Tony Stark no pensó lo mismo.

**Regla número 7.- No hacer obras de caridad con Thor.**

Los dos días siguientes habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, con las reconstrucciones en la Torre molestando a los seis inquilinos. Todos estaban frustrados, pero Tony parecía disfrutar con la especie de castigo divino que les había caído del cielo por destruir su preciada—_y costosa_—sala y cocina.

Pero como la televisión era una constante y básica necesidad de todos, Tony había tomado medidas previas, instalando una en una sala de estar que yacía olvidada al fondo del piso. Y entonces estaban ahí todos apretujados viendo las películas, o pasando el tiempo. O jugando videojuegos—_obviamente, Clint fue sancionado y los juegos de flechas confiscados—_. Pero por la mañana, Natasha y Clint se habían marchado a Tailandia por una nueva misión, y Stark con Bruce estaban encerrados en los laboratorios. Mientras que Thor cambiaba constantemente los canales de la pantalla—_que nada tenía que envidiarle a la que había sido estrellada—_y Steve a su lado, aburrido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entonces el control llegó hasta un canal donde Thor dejó de torturar a su dedo gordo y dejó que lo que sea que estuviese en la programación, siguiera su curso. Pero aquello les interesó de sobremanera cuando las palabras "caridad", "apoyo" y "niños" fueron mencionadas por una periodista que transmitía en vivo y en directo. El corazón desinteresado y enternecido de ambos hombres no se hizo esperar, y tras escuchar la nota completa, partieron hacia Nuevo México enfundados en sus trajes de Vengadores. Sí, sin avisar a nadie.

Al llegar allá en no mucho tiempo—_Steve tomaría nota de no abrir la boca y tragar el aire mientras volaba con Thor y su martillo—,_ de inmediato fueron a investigar el centro de apoyo.

Iba a llevarse a cabo en una pequeña ciudad, una subasta para ayudar a los niños con cáncer en sus tratamientos. Obviamente en un lugar algo alejado de la civilización era casi imposible que asistiera mucha gente, y por consecuencia, no se juntaran grandes ganancias que sirvieran de apoyo. Pero tras el aterrizaje del Capitán América y el Dios del Trueno en persona y enfundados en sus increíbles trajes, aquella subasta se convirtió en un gran acontecimiento que se difundió como pan caliente a través de los medios de comunicación.

Tony, que estaba buscando una distracción para su cerebro que no encontraba la respuesta a una incógnita, decidió salir a despejar su mente. Probablemente una buena sesión de sexo con el Capitán lo refrescaría. Buscó en cada parte de la casa, y al no encontrarlo, supuso que estaría viendo la televisión. Sonrió cuando se acercó y escuchó el sonido de la tele, pero no había nadie en los sillones. Pero habían dejado la pantalla encendida y eso le generó una incertidumbre grande. Estuvo a punto de apagarla, cuando la misma nota que antes estuvieran viendo Steve y Thor, llamó su atención.

Oh, no.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando a través de la pantalla, fue testigo del gran acontecimiento del día: El Capitán América y Thor, luchando contra el cáncer. Seguramente la noticia había hecho cadena en todos los canales. Y como la transmisión era en vivo, Tony no pudo más que quedarse como estúpido viendo el televisor.

Ambos rubios repartían autógrafos, sonrisas y amor por todas partes. Daban abrazos a los niños y las señoras_—algunas propasadas, como pudo notar el millonario al ver sus manos tocar de más a SU Capitán_—, se dejaban tomar fotos, y portaban orgullosos sus trajes en una causa noble que los definía como seres inocentes. Uno por estar fuera de tiempo, y el otro por estar fuera de contexto. Un abuelo y un extraterrestre juntos. Y no era de sospechar que aquella subasta se hubiera hecho tan famosa, que hasta los grandes bancos y el mismo presidente de EU. se vieron comprometidos a donar una generosa cantidad de dinero "por la patria" como había mencionado el Capitán América después de su largo y conmovedor discurso—_que Tony jamás admitiría, también le llegó al corazón—_. Después las entrevistas se abrieron paso y los acorralaron con un montón de preguntas que ninguno podía contestar sin ser asaltados por otras más. Entonces Tony rechinó los dientes y tomó su teléfono móvil. En la pantalla, el rubio del casco con la "A" marcada en la frente, se alejó del bullicio.

—¿Tony? ¡Hola! —le contestó la efusiva voz del Capitán a través de la línea. Tony ya no podía verlo en la transmisión, pero por el ruido, se imaginó que no estaría muy lejos.

—¿Qué jodidos crees que estás haciendo, Cap? —le reclamó con un tinte que ni él mismo supo definir. Le alegraba en cierta parte que Steve obrara de buen corazón por todos aquellos niños enfermos que lo necesitaban, y que claramente, su deseo de conocer a dos miembros de los héroes más poderosos del mundo, se había hecho realidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —sonó confundido, claramente por el tono alterado de la voz de su novio, pareja, amante… lo que fueran. Tony resopló molesto.

—Te estoy viendo en las _putas_ noticias en este momento. —le rugió. Porque también había otra realidad, y es que el Capitán América y su masculino acompañante, estarían en boca de todo el país por, al menos, un mes. Y Tony quería al Capitán sólo para él.

—Ehm… —pareció dudar un momento, pero tras el televisor, Stark adivinó que las cámaras estaban acercándose al héroe de América— ¡Lo siento Tony, tengo que irme! —Y cortó la llamada. Sí, la cortó. Al grandísimo, multimillonario, excéntrico, playboy e inteligente Tony Stark. Tragó bilis cuando vio en las cámaras a una mujer arrojarse a los brazos del héroe americano, llorando—_estaba fingiendo obviamente, sólo se le quería trepar_—. No lo soportó más y destruyó el televisor con el guante de su armadura.

¡Que todos se jodieran!

**Regla número 8.- Natasha da buenos ganchos. Muy buenos. **

Una semana después, Natasha y Clint volvieron tras la misión exitosa de Tailandia. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al saber la obra desinteresada de ambos rubios_—que aún estaba fresca en las noticias, los periódicos y las revistas—, _pero tras enterarse del suceso, les brindaron su apoyo. Incluso Nick fue personalmente a la Torre para felicitar su azaña, y así lograr que la gente confiara plenamente en el equipo de subnormales—_ejem, Vengadores—_. Y luego el hombre del parche caminó hacia Tony y le dijo que esos escándalos eran dignos de ser reconocidos, no como los que él acostumbraba.

Y después de un largo monólogo, en el que Tony ni siquiera fingió prestar atención, el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. se retiró dándoles a todos unos días de descanso. Thor sin dudarlo, marchó de regreso a Nuevo México para ver a Jane. Y como todo seguía en reparación—_porque enserio Hulk dejó casi irreconocible el lugar—_y casualmente la televisión de repuesto explotó, todos estuvieron resignados a bajar al lugar favorito del Capitán y los agentes: el gimnasio. Bruce alegó que no quería sufrir otro accidente y volvió a los laboratorios, por su parte, Tony los alcanzó dos horas después cuando terminó un prototipo de su nueva armadura. El guante no era necesario probarlo, la pantalla estrellada lo sabía.

—Hola Stark. —saludó con un gruñido Steve, el bombeo de su brazo izquierdo pegando contra el saco de boxeo, sin parar—. No pensé que supieras dónde está el gimnasio. —su voz sonó divertida, cambiando ésta vez al brazo derecho para atizar los golpes duros y certeros.

—Bueno, es mi Torre, después de todo. —y se paseó lentamente por el lugar, observando a Clint hacer pesas y a Natasha golpeando también un saco de boxeo. Sus ojos de nuevo enfocaron a Steve. El sudor corría por sus sienes y se perdía bajo la playera transpirada que se pegaba a sus músculos como segunda piel. Pero Tony no estaba tan necesitado como la mujer de la televisión—_la que seguía odiando internamente—_como para aventársele. No señor. Tony tenía sus propios medios para hacerse notar—. ¿Qué tal una pelea? —propuso. Steve dejó de entrenar.

—Suena bien. —le sonrió, exhalando el aire pesadamente a través de sus sensuales labios. Stark le regresó el gesto y negó, sin poder evitar repasar ese cuerpo que no tenía en su cama desde hacía unos días.

—No te lo estaba proponiendo a ti, Cap. —y se giró para buscar con la vista a Natasha, que al igual que Clint, detuvo su entrenamiento—. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que vayas llamando a los paramédicos para que te saquen de este ring. Arriba, Stark. —y tras un intercambio de insultos y la mirada poco confiaba de Steve y Clint, Tony se vendó las manos y subió tras la agente.

Estiró y calentó, y fue suficiente para comenzar la pelea. Esquivaba con agilidad los golpes y patadas de Natasha, pero en un descuido al ver aquellos apantallantes ojos azules que lo veían desde abajo del ring, una patada en su estómago lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos. Él sonrió y regresó la vista a su oponente, pareciendo más concentrado que nunca. Aún estaba furioso por las estupideces que hacía el Capitán, y dejar salir su rabia de esta forma parecía más relajante que pelearse con su pareja. Así que tomó cartas en el asunto y ésta vez no sólo esquivó, sino que atacó; con fuerza, sí, pero limitándose también. Porque ella era una chica.

Natasha respiró hondo al separarse por un momento y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo de una forma que le hizo temer por su integridad cuando volvió al ataque. Los golpes fueron más constantes, las patadas más difíciles de esquivar. Natasha le asentó un buen golpe en la mejilla izquierda, pero él logró partirle el labio y sacarle algo de sangre. "Eso fue por lo de la nariz" se oyó murmurándole en un momento. Natasha le dedicó otra sonrisa enigmática y siguieron peleando ante los ojos curiosos y expectantes del Capitán y Haweye. Pero tras un odioso mechón rojo que se interpuso en la vista de la agente, Tony hizo un movimiento de pie y logró hacerla desequilibrar y hacer al piso. No esperó y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, amenazándola con su puño. Ella esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que había perdido.

—¡Tony, es una dama!, ¡No te atrevas a golpearla! —la voz del Capitán se coló por sus oídos, y él iba a ignorar su tono. Por supuesto que lo haría si siguiera enojado. Pero ya no lo estaba tanto. Y él no pegaba a mujeres, ya lo había dicho. Así que con un toque sobre la frente femenina, se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. Steve estaba ya preparado para saltar si a él se le ocurría pegarle. Rodó los ojos y se giró para darle un saludo amistoso, pero no previno el gancho que cayó sobre su estómago y le sacó el aire. Tras un jadeo, se arqueó y cayó al piso de rodillas, ¡maldita araña!

—Eso fue por creer que soy débil por el simple hecho de ser mujer. —y se encogió de hombros tras agacharse y darle una palmada en el hombro. Caminó tranquilamente y saltó el ring, colocándose a un lado de Clint. Ambos vieron cómo Steve trataba de hacer que Tony recuperara el aliento.

—Puede que seas mujer, Nat, pero eres bastante injusta. —le comentó vagamente su compañero de misiones.

**Regla número 9.- Thor no usará una motocicleta bajo ninguna circunstancia.**

El Doctor le recomendó a Tony tres días de reposo absoluto, debido a los golpes sufridos y a la mala alimentación que parecía llevar; también necesitaba dormir y relajarse. Así que les pidió a todos que no se acercaran a su habitación. "Está en cuarentena" escuchó decir Steve a Clint con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que pensara en qué hacer o en dónde aprovechar su tiempo, su teléfono celular sonó. Era Jane, de parte de Thor. Ese hombre y la tecnología no cabían en una misma frase, por supuesto. El buen Asgardiano había pasado increíbles momentos con su buen amigo Steve y quería que lo visitara en Nuevo México aunque fuese por un día. Y el otro, para no aburrirse, aceptó verlo en un pueblito del que había escuchado hablar.

Quedaron, pues, y Steve se aventuró en su motocicleta hacia el lugar indicado por Thor. Llegó una noche antes, pero lo ocupó en recorrer a pie el gran y hermoso paisaje que el lugar le ofrecía. Estuvo contento y abochornado por el clima la mayor parte del tiempo, pero una cerveza fresca en la mañana, lo revivió.

Al atardecer recibió una llamada de la novia del Dios, quien le dijo que Thor había tomado una motocicleta que era de su padre, y era la primera vez que la manejaba. Estaba tan preocupada, que Steve tuvo la obligación moral de asegurarle que le cuidaría. Aunque también tuvo sus dudas, especialmente cuando lo vio llegar, un día después de su conversación con ella, seguido por toda una procesión de motociclistas que no parecían amigables. Los coleccionistas de huesos, se hacían llamar, y Steve no tuvo ganas ni de preguntar el porqué. La verdad, es que Thor no difería mucho de ellos en cuanto a su aspecto de cabello largo y barba.

Fue presentado a todos y cada uno de ellos, quienes lo reconocieron de inmediato y le aplaudieron su muestra de valentía al apoyar la subasta, esa que fue tan sonada hacía una semana y media. Steve estaba todavía nervioso cuando uno de ellos encendió un gran cigarrillo, y se lo pasó para que fumara un poco. Se atragantó con el humo y sentía que sus pulmones quemaban.

—No corrompas al Capitán con tus idioteces. —le murmuró el jefe a uno de los quince motociclistas que estaban sentados a su alrededor en aquella mesa de un Bar nocturno. Todos reprendieron al que intentó inducir al increíble héroe americano en los vicios, pero él se ofreció a volver a probar ante la sorpresa general.

—Me gustaría aprender de todo un poco, si se puede. —fue su excusa. Así que él y Thor no sólo tomaron, sino también fumaron cigarrillos y puros traídos desde Afganistán. Todo aquello fue nuevo para Steve, realmente lo fue. No recordó bien cuándo fue que de repente estaba inhalando a través de la nariz una línea de polvo blanco. "El paraíso" le murmuró uno de ellos con los ojos rojos y el aspecto moribundo. El Capitán no supo lo que era y tampoco a lo que se refería hasta que una sensación de tranquilidad y éxtasis lo invadió. Gracias al suero, estaba casi en sus cinco sentidos. Se sintió feliz—_y lo hizo saber al resto—_de que por primera vez pudiera sentirse mareado y "a otro nivel". Todos le celebraron y con orgullo levantaron una nueva ronda de cervezas.

Su sobriedad completa regresó cuando una aguja entintada se acercaba peligrosamente a su piel. Se alejó como si aquello fuera peor que la lanza de Loki, con un brinco que sobresaltó a todos. Los motociclistas lo rodeaban, con unas sonrisas confiadas al ver a su ídolo americano a punto de hacer un tatuaje.

—¿Un tatuaje de qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular cuando—_después de cinco minutos de negarse frente a la tatuadora que parecía comérselo con los ojos—_por fin lo dejaron en paz y pudo sentarse en un banco muy alejado de aquellos objetos. Thor estaba medio inconsciente abrazando a un tatuador diciéndole que se parecía a Loki.

—De un tal Tony Stark. —repuso el líder con una sonrisa cómplice—. Dijiste que querías tenerlo siempre contigo y nos pareció buena idea el tatuaje. A ti también porque estuviste de acuerdo en hacerte su rostro en el brazo izquierdo. —todos asintieron a su vez, y se preocuparon cuando Steve se puso blanco como la nieve y sus labios temblaron. Por suerte había vuelto en sí antes de una desgracia.

Al otro día por la tarde—cuando toda sustancia de dudosa procedencia salió por fin de sus organismos—ambos superhéroes despidieron a la banda de motociclistas y los vieron alejarse por el Oeste. Aunque seguía con dudas, Steve tuvo que admitir que se divirtió mucho con aquellos "ocasionales" amigos con quienes Thor se cruzó. Terminaron con un par de chamarras de cuerpo con la insignia del club en la espalda que los caracterizaba como miembros honorarios y con sus iniciales grabadas. Después de un buen café, Steve y Thor visitaron a Jane, y tras una despedida, finalmente retomaron la ruta de vuelva a Nueva York.

Claro, con sus chamarras bien puestas.

**Regla número 10.- Jamás aceptar una juerga con Clint y Thor. JAMÁS.**

—Debieron avisarme.—reprochó Clint, quien seguía admirado totalmente por las pesadas chaquetas que aquellos dos portaban con orgullo. Después de su llegada y de prometer que nadie le diría a Tony sobre lo ocurrido, el Capi y Thor se lo habían confesado a Clint; todo con detalles.

—Esas cosas se dan por casualidad. —Steve se encogió de hombros mientras miraba su prenda. Nunca, en toda su vida—_ni pasada, ni actual_—pensó en hacer algún tipo de tontería adolescente como esta. ¿Beber, fumar, y drogarse? ¿El Capitán América? ¡Por favor! Pero sí, sucedió, y Steve no tenía remordimientos sobre eso. Porque era un humano con curiosidad, después de todo.

Clint los miró con una sonrisa a ambos. Descubrieron que Natasha había sido llamada de urgencia para una misión en Pequín, y no regresaría hasta la semana entrante; Bruce, como siempre, seguía encerrado en los laboratorios; y Tony… seguía convaleciente. Resulta que los tres días no le habían sido suficientes, para tortura de Pepper Potts.

Así que tomando sus chaquetas recién adquiridas y un fajo de billetes que les proporcionada S.H.I.E.L.D., los tres hombres partieron de la Torre sin avisar. Nuevamente.

Steve comenzaba a sentir remordimiento por las cosas que comenzaba a hacer, pero después de ésta, prometía volver a su camino recto. A veces, el trabajo era complicado, y llevar el nombre del Capitán América sobre sus hombros no era un peso fácil de soportar. Tenía derecho a equivocarse de vez en cuando. Así que no preguntó cuando llegaron a San Francisco, lugar famoso por su vida nocturna. Tampoco preguntó cuando los colores, ruidos y música se alzaron con gran revuelo por las calles.

—¡Y esta maravilla, amigos, es el carnaval! —gritó eufóricamente el arquero, mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de los mayores y los conducía hacia el lugar donde la gente deja ser extraña y prejuiciosa, donde las personas olvidan sus problemas y pesares y los convierten en música.

Tras una noche entera de actividad, cerveza, música y desconocidos, los tres hombres se fueron a dormir a un hotel de paso, sólo para volver la noche siguiente con más ánimos y ganas de liberarse. Steve estuvo a punto de perder su inocencia—_o lo que Tony había dejado de ella_—entre las calles llenas de música y excesos. Salió de ahí con más de veinte collares de cuentas y flores en el cuello, varias marcas de besos en sus mejillas y el cuello de la camisa, y casi un centenar de números telefónicos garabateados en papeles metidos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de motociclista. Basta decir que fue manoseado y acosado por mujeres y hombres, mordido en los labios y hasta en las manos—_de verdad, ¿de dónde carajos venían?—_pero su festejo se acabó cuando, a lo lejos, entre toda la gente, distinguió a Tony Stark.

Estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en él. La música y el par de pechos restregándose en su espalda dejaron de existir, así como el tarro de cerveza que fue robado de su mano derecha por el descuido. El millonario se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia él, tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos revueltos que le tenían contraído el estómago de forma casi dolorosa. Comprendía que Steve quisiera conocer el mundo, zafarse de los compromisos y permitirse la diversión. Lo que le molestaba eran todos esos besos repartidos por su cuello y camisa, esas mordeduras, esa ropa mal puesta. Joder, ¿quién no comprendía que Steve Rogers ya tenía dueño? Pero no, nadie lo sabía porque Steve no se había ido de parranda con Tony Stark, ¡ni siquiera se lo dijo! A él le hubiera encantado llevarlo por esos rumbos y corromperlo.

—Tony… —comenzó nerviosamente, pero él lo mandó callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y luego abriéndolos bruscamente y colando su lengua. Steve no dudó en responder y juntó sus lenguas en una danza ruda de poder, pasando sus manos y colándolas debajo de la camisa casual que portaba el castaño en ese momento. Sus cabellos fueron estrujados por las manos ansiosas de Tony, y él no pudo evitar bajar sus manos hasta apretujar entre ellas el delicioso y trabajado trasero que se escondía debajo de esos jeans ajustados. Después del mejor beso francés que Steve recibió en toda su vida, se dedicaron a buscar a los otros dos.

Clint estaba en medio de una orgía de baile, danzando a brincos agarrado de hombros ajenos en una tipo fila, aquello a lo que le llamaban "la conga", pero ellos no entendieron ni lo quisieron hacer. Lo zafaron del agarre y lo cargaron hasta que localizaron al rubio de barba hundido en alcohol. Lo salvaron, porque Thor casi terminó casado con una exuberante brasileña que no se olvidó de anotarle su número en la frente de un moribundo Dios Asgardiano.

Dejaron que el arquero cargara a Thor en estado etílico hasta el convertible de Tony, mientras ellos volvían a besarse entre las alegres calles de San Francisco, sin molestarse en ocultarse de rostros curiosos que parecieron reconocerlos, pero sin decir nada.

Porque el Carnaval era sólo eso: una fiesta de desconocidos.

**Regla número 11.- Si Tony sonríe y levanta las cejas cuando estás sólo con él, no es buena señal. Huye… o participa.**

Ésta vez, Fury no había festejado con ellos. Los sancionó—_a los cuatro, incluido Tony por no darle aviso—_dejándolos tres semanas sin goce de sueldo. Por suerte para el millonario, hacía aquello por gusto y no por economía. Pero después le llegó la noticia que le caló profundo: nadie podía salir de la Torre sin especificar sus coordenadas. No, ni siquiera el dueño del inmueble.

Pero tras los agotantes acontecimientos, nadie estaba dispuesto a querer levantarse del sillón por mucho tiempo. Clint se la vivía viendo la televisión que había vuelto a su lugar; Natasha se pasaba el tiempo tratándole de hacer entender a Thor que los aparatos electrodomésticos no eran enemigos y no tenían vida propia, sólo debía mantener los metales fuera del alcance de estos; y Steve, había vuelto a dibujar.

Comenzó con pequeños bocetos de animales, pero cambió de idea y finalmente se decidió por plasmar en papel sus últimas aventuras. Desde el incidente con Hulk, hasta el baile con Natasha, pasando por Tony Stark borracho y Thor sobre una motocicleta. Había juntado sin fin de experiencias que claramente se quedarían entre sus recuerdos como las mejores. Miró la libreta de notas que Bruce le había regalado, y tras leer cada uno de los avisos hechos, la cerró y prefirió mantenerla oculta. Porque vivir con los Vengadores implicaba siempre cosas nuevas, así que un manual de supervivencia no servía de mucho cuando nadie estaba realmente cuerdo.

Escuchó la regadera cerrarse, y esperó a que Tony saliera del baño.

Nunca esperó que lo hiciera desnudo.

Soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa mientras sus ojos devoraba cada centímetro de piel a su paso. Tony sonrió y se acercó sin una pizca de vergüenza, lentamente, acechándolo. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y nadie los molestaría, porque no estaban de ánimos siquiera para intentarlo.

—¿Para esto me mandaste llamar a tu habitación, Tony? —murmuró más animado, cuando aquellas piernas cálidas envolvieron sus caderas. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá de dos plazas, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro que se acentúo más cuando él pasó sus manos por aquellos muslos que deseaba más que nunca. Hizo a un lado su libreta de dibujos y dedicó toda su atención al hombre que le robaba la respiración.

—En realidad no, Cap. Dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas. —y ambos rieron abiertamente ante el comentario que no quitó el momento íntimo. Al contrario, pareció cargar la escena con un toque erótico y dulzón. Steve paseó sus manos por aquella indomable espalda, mientras Tony pasaba los brazos por su cuello y lo atraía en un beso pasional al que no se negó. Las gotas de agua del cabello castaño cayeron sobre sus mejillas, pero poco le importó cuando sintió bajo su tacto la firme y suave carne de esos glúteos exquisitos. Tony gimió entre el beso y se restregó sobre sus pantalones, haciendo notoria la media erección en ambos. Juguetearon un rato así, pero de improviso Tony se separó y tomó una revista de la mesilla—. Este es el motivo. —y le tendió el papel.

Steve leyó con ojos bien abiertos el encabezado, y luego miró la foto en la que aparecían ellos dos besándose ardientemente en el carnaval.

—Por lo visto, alguien tiene ahora algunos miles de dólares por vender esta noticia que es primicia desde esta mañana. —dijo el millonario con un tono jocoso y casi feliz. Steve alzó la vista y lo miró, sorprendido. Toda la excitación se le fue de súbito.

—Dios, Tony, la magnitud de esto es… Nick nos matará cuando se entere. —tragó en seco, pero volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la revista—. ¿Qué haremos? —Tony se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse sobre su regazo. A Steve le pareció que se veía más sensual que nunca con ese brillo especial en la mirada.

—Deberíamos ponerle un nombre a esto que hay entre los dos, y luego hacer una conferencia de prensa y exponerlo abiertamente. —dedujo como el genio que se jactaba de ser, para atraer al rubio en un beso húmedo—. Que Nick se hunda en su bilis derramada. No tiene un manual para entendernos. —y tras tentar al Capitán un par de veces por encima del pantalón para animarlo de nuevo, sintió bajo su peso el colchón y las sábanas. Y mientras su ropa desaparecía rápidamente entre esos ansiosos y juguetones dedos, Steve encontró el regalo perfecto: le daría al Director Nick Fury un manual de supervivencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Espero que al menos haya logrado sacarles una sonrisa. Ya saben que me harían muy feliz si comentan._

_A las personitas que siguen mi otro fic "el tiempo entre nosotros" la actualización vendrá pronto._

_¡Un beso enorme!_


End file.
